


The Hypocrite

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: M/M, Smut, established morita/hagiya, loud boyfriends, yasui can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It was not like Myuto was a particuarly bothersome roommate to Yasui. Except for one point, which had been annoying Yasui lately, and that was when Hagiya visited them every so often, almost every night to be specific, to sneak into his boyfriends bed.





	The Hypocrite

It was not like Myuto was a particuarly bothersome roommate to Yasui. Except for one point, which had been annoying Yasui lately, and that was when Hagiya visited them every so often, almost every night to be specific, to sneak into his boyfriends bed.  
  
The room assignments could not be changed, hence why Yasui winced when he woke up around midnight again because of muffled moans and low growls. He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it, but still felt like he was redundant. He sat up and grabbed his futon, getting up quietly, shuffling outside the room, closing the paper door behind him, yawning as he walked through the floor to the next door of the ryokan they stayed at, shoving the paper door open to Aran's and Reo's room.  
  
The moon was shining brightly onto the tatami mats they had splayed their futons out on, and Yasui knew that Hagiya and Myuto were trying to be as quiet as they could and trying not to annoy him but it still made him uncomfortable, besides he didn't have anyone at the moment.  
  
Aran and Reo were sleeping peacefully, somehow awkwardly spread across the futons and Yasui looked for a space where he could squeeze in.  
He could have went to Sanada's room of which Hagiya had snuck out of, but it was on the other side of the ryokan and he couldn't be bothered to walk there now.  
  
He didn't want to wake them up and spread his futon out somewhere in between Aran and Reo, smiling contently, shaking his pillow and happily doozing off.  
  
It was around one or two hours later, Yasui couldn't really tell, that he woke up again to turn around. When he turned around to lay on his side, he saw that Aran was also awake, smiling tiredly at him.  
  
"The lovey doveys?"  
  
Yasui nodded and Aran chuckled. "Must be tough"  
  
"Yeah, especially when you don't have anyone"  
  
"Hmm" Aran hummed and his gaze shifted to the ceiling. "But that doesn't have to stay this way, don't you think?" He turned his head to look at Yasui and Yasui raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just.. why only let Hagiya and Myuto have all the fun?"  
  
Yasui shifted and lay his head on his hand, supporting himself with his elbow.  
  
"It's not like I don't like Hagiya around but his moans can get quite loud and I don't want to bother them"  
  
"I doubt they would even notice you are there," Aran said and Yasui nodded.  
  
Aran shifted closer. "If you want, we can pass the time together?"  
  
Yasui snorted. "Is that an offer?"  
  
Aran grinned. "Why not? It's not like we can sleep exactly anyways. You have noone, I have noone..."  
Yasui looked over where Reo was sleeping tightly.  
  
"Don't worry about him, you'd have to reach Hagiya's level to wake him up"  
  
"Might actually be more fun to see if he would wake up and join us," Yasui chuckled before shifting over to Aran's futon, pinning him down and kissing him.  
  
It was a lazy and gentle kiss, growing hotter with each minute. By the time Aran broke away he gasped softly and Yasui settled between his legs which Aran opened for him willingly.  
  
Reo murmured something in his sleep, turning around, now laying towards them. Yasui grinned at Aran. "Wanna go on like this?"  
  
Aran grinned back. "Don't you dare stopping now," he rolled his hips into Yasui's and Yasui responded with an eager kiss. Since they were all in summer sleeping yukata, it was quick and easy to undress Aran and Yasui leaned down to eagerly lick over a nipple when he heard some rustling next to them.  
  
Reo was awake, watching them with half lidded eyes, one hand suspiciously low underneath his blanket.  
"Go on," he said amusedly with his deep voice, and Aran blushed despite himself, but didn't care anymore when Yasui  
was grinding down on his crotch.  
  
"So much for 'Hagiya's level'," Yasui chuckled, kissing down Aran's neck.  
  
Reo made himself comfortable watching them until Aran protested. "We're giving you a show for free so why not also show us what you're doing there?"  
  
Reo grinned, sliding down his blanket to reveal his hand around his length, proud and prominent and Aran involuntarily licked  
his lips.  
  
"You want him?" Yasui teased, licking along Aran's collarbone.  
  
"Hmmm" Aran just mumbled, making eye contact with Reo.  
  
"I have an idea," Yasui smiled, "Reo, why don't you come over and play with Aran a bit? Where do you guys keep your stuff?"  
Reo got up and brought what was necessary with him, kneeling down next to them.  
  
"Hiii~" Yasui smiled and they shared a kiss.  
  
Aran squirmed when Reo slid a hand inside his boxers while still kissing Yasui, finding his hole, gently rubbing over it.  
Yasui helped Reo to take off Aran's boxers, the yukata falling to the side, revealing smooth, beautiful skin.  
  
Yasui moved away from Aran's lower body to lean in and kiss him while Reo worked a slick finger inside Aran.  
Swallowing his moans, Yasui began to display the art he was good at.  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it? Being fingered so nicely. Would you like it if he fucked you while you suck me?"  
Aran just moaned at that and Yasui smirked.  
  
Reo increased the pace, adding a second finger and Aran felt hotter with each minute, pushing the rest of unnecessary fabric away from his body.  
  
He watched as Reo ripped open the condom package just before Yasui's lips where on his again.  
His noises turned into a slightly painful whimper when Reo entered him, but he adjusted quickly. Reo took his time and began from a slow pace, and suddenly, Yasui felt a warm hand in his crotch, rubbing.  
  
"Didn't you say you were going to give that to me?" Aran purred and Yasui moaned softly, stripping out of his boxers, his dark blue yukata hanging lewdly off his shoulders.  
  
"So eager," he whispered as he stroked himself a few times before shifting forward, feeling the warmth of Aran's tongue on his tip.  
They matched perfectly, Reo's thrusts setting the rhythm for them and Aran became quite eager to suck Yasui off, but at some point Yasui stopped him, looking at Reo.  
  
"I want you too," he smiled, "after you took care of Aran, take care of me?"  
Reo, his voice now slightly raspy, his hair hanging into his face, looked at Yasui. "You have great ideas"  
He sped up his thrusts and fucked Aran hard, Aran's low growls increasing in volume.  
  
Aran felt Yasui's hand around his dick and it became too good and too much and he spent himself while Yasui jerked him off.  
Exhausted, he curled up in his futon, watching tiredly as Reo tackled Yasui down, them being quick in undressing each other and Reo turned Yasui around and Yasui lifted his butt in the air for Reo.  
  
Yasui whimpered a bit during the preparation, making eye contact with Aran who was grinning at him and Yasui  
tried to bite his lip when he felt Reo pushing inside.  
  
Yasui moaned loudly at a particular good and hard thrust from Reo.  
"Now who is the loud one here, you hypocrite," Aran teased.  
  
Yasui shut his eyesn as Reo lost a bit of control and fucked him harder and faster than before, feeling close himself.  
"Come for us," Reo purred over Yasui's back, kissing his shoulder blade and reaching around to stroke Yasui, feeling his own release approaching quickly. He felt Yasui clenching down on his dick so sinfully tight and delicious and gasped, pumping harder, and bit down on Yasui's neck as he came, jerking forward hard, and Yasui cried out in that moment, his own sweet release washing over him.  
  
Reo collapsed on top of Yasui before rolling off him to the side, all three of them laying sprawled across the messed up futons,  
and Yasui groaned, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I think Hagiya should visit Myuto more often," Aran murmured sleepily and Reo chuckled, pulling a futon over them after handing them tissues, and they all snuggled up together close, and slept tight until the morning.  
  
The first sunbeams were tickling their skin and Hagiya stood in the doorframe, fresh out of the shower, grinning.  
  
"So that's why you snuck out last night, to have fun somewhere else!"  
  
"If you hadn't been so loud, I wouldn't have to have switch rooms in the first place!"  
  
"It sounded like you had a good time according to the noises you made, Hagiya grinned with Myuto appearing behind him,  
sliding two arms around his boyfriends waist, "so stop complaining."  
  
Yasui stuck out his tongue but he laughed and Hagiya laughed aswell and they slowly got up to get ready for the day.


End file.
